


Things Just Happen

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon and Trip discover that their friendship goes a lot deeper. (06/14/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Plot? What is this thing called 'plot'? I thought it was all about the hot monkey sex. All from Archer's POV.  
  
My first try at this crazy thing called Slash. Frankly I have no idea what I'm doing but since I won't get to see this kind of thing on the actual show, I'm letting my perverted imagination take over.  
  
Beta: Leah  


* * *

I don't know how we wound up like this. I not sure what started it, really. But we're both on my bed, tearing at each other's clothes and kissing each other hungrily. I had wanted to taste Trip Tucker's lips for a long time. I imagined the softness of his mouth beneath mine, the flavor of Trip's skin on my tongue. In my imagination it's a marvelous, sensuous experience. The reality is even better. We were watching some sporting event on the vid screen. It's usually how Trip and I spend out down time together—sports, beer, conversation. But somewhere between football and discussing ships business we became entangled in each other's embrace. I had turned to look at him, his profile strong and handsome, and I realized that my longing for him made my heart ache. I had loved him for sometime now, but I had never, would never, tell him. His friendship meant too much to me. Telling him that I was in love with him might jeopardize our present relationship. I didn't want that. He was my best friend and that was too important to me. No matter how much I wanted him in my bed. All this was running through my head as Trip talked about some event that happened in Engineering today. As he spoke he turned to me, putting his beer down on the desk as he did. He must have seen that look on my face as I was lost in my thoughts, and he leaned into me.

"Cap'n? You okay?"

I was caught off guard, my mind still lingering on my feelings for him, on what I wanted to do to him. I was lost in those sky blue eyes staring into mine, the drawl of his voice as he spoke. I didn't know what to say. I just got caught fantasizing about my best friend. I wondered if it was all over my face. And then Trip did something that I never thought he would. He leaned over and kissed me. Just like that. It was a soft kiss, his lips brushing mine ever so slightly. Despite myself I drew back, eyes wide.

Trip smiled a little sheepishly. "You looked like you needed a quick kiss." He said quickly, as if he was explaining this not only to me but to himself.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

There was no response I could give that would explain what was happening in my mind, my heart.

"No. Nothing's bothering me." I said.

Then without thinking I reached over and pulled Trip in for a long lingering kiss.

And here we are now, my tongue sparring with Trip's, my hands running along his chest, underneath his thin t-shirt. We're facing each other and I have maneuvered Trip so that he is practically on my lap, straddling me. He moans slightly into my mouth as I rub one of his nipples, my fingers playing with the hard nub. The sound of his pleasure makes my cock, already hard, want to burst out of my loose sweatpants. I keep playing with the nipple and rub my erection against Trip's thigh. I break off the kiss. Trip moans a protest.

"Too many clothes," I say and I slip his t-shirt off him.

I pull off my shirt too, throwing both on the floor. I'm so near to him, his scent is driving me crazy. He smells wonderful. He smells like Trip. Trip's hands find their way to the front of my sweatpants. He runs them playfully along the length of my dick, through the light fabric.

"These need to come off too." He says.

His voice is husky with desire, his accent is getting thicker. His strong hands running along my cock feels wonderful. He slips a hand down past the waistband of my sweats and briefs, touching the bare skin of my cock. Kissing me hungrily, his fingers lightly trace the length of my dick, teasing and playful. His other hand reaches up and strokes my chest. I don't want him to stop, but I know that if I don't this will be over too soon. I'm too hot, too excited. This is my fantasy come true and I don't want to rush it. I push him onto his back on the bed. I quickly strip off my sweats and standard issue briefs as Trip watches me with hungry blue eyes. I lean down over him, kissing him hard, my tongue probing his mouth as Trip's hands knead my back. I then work my mouth down to his jaw line, kissing and sucking, then to his throat. I linger there a bit, enjoying Trip's soft moaning as I run my tongue over his neck, sucking the smooth skin. He tastes so much better than I ever imagined. I keep moving down towards his chest. I find a nipple and quickly put my mouth to it swirling my tongue around it and sucking. Trip's body squirms underneath me and he gasps. I keep my mouth there sucking greedily and let one of my hands wander to his crotch. He still has his jeans on, but his erection tents under the fabric, yearning to be freed. I rub his cock through his jeans and Trip's moans become more insistent his hands tangled in my hair. I want to tease him, to make his so hot, so hard. I want to make his lose control. I want to take my time with him.

I move my mouth off his nipple, traveling down to his stomach. I kiss the soft hair there, and flick my tongue along his navel, making Trip squirm all the more. When I get to his jeans I stop and look up at him. He's panting now, like I am, and he looks at me with eyes darken by desire.

"Damn it Jon. Don't stop now."

I chuckle. "Good things come to those who wait," I remind him as I unzip his jeans.

"Screw that. I don't know how much more of this I can...oh," he cuts the sentence short as I stick my hands into his jeans and stroke his eager cock.

He's not wearing briefs, which doesn't surprise me. I find it erotic actually. I rub my thumb along the swollen head, causing Trip to utter a low groan in his throat. I run my other hand along his shaft feeling its heat. I work my hands in tandem, one on the shaft the other focusing on the head, causing Trip's cock to twitch and get harder.

"Oh yeah, Jon," Trip moans as I apply more pressure to my slow, deliberate strokes.

He bucks his hips as I run my hands up and down his throbbing dick. I don't want to stop stroking Trip, his reactions are making me hotter, but I need to get his jeans off. I need to have him completely naked, in my bed, ready for me to fuck him. My own cock is aching; I can see pre-ejaculate glistening on the head.

I pull my hands away and tug off Trip's jeans. They wind up on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I take a moment to savor this site: Trip naked, aroused and hot in my bed.

"God you look so good," I tell him. He's beautiful and very fuckable.

"You're pretty damn hot yourself," Trip says with a laugh.

Instead of putting my hands back on Trip, I put my mouth instead. I engulf his cock, feeling the velvet skin, as Trip moans "Jesus, Jon". I work his length up and down my mouth in a slow rhythmic pace.

It dawns on me at that moment: I don't know if Trip's ever been with a man before. I've had lovers both male and female, but I can't remember if Trip had ever mentioned male lovers before. Best to be safe now and ask, then be sorry later if I hurt him. I stop with the blowjob, which is meet with a whimper from Trip.

"Trip? You ever do this kind of thing before?"

"You mean sex? Yeah, Jon, I've had sex before," he wise-asses me.

"No I mean, like this. With a man."

He looks at me, and I'm struck by just how boyishly handsome he is. He looks almost innocent. I wonder if I'm just a dirty old man, corrupting my best friend.

"No. Never have."

"Then maybe we should take this slow. Assuming you still want to,"

"Yeah I still want to. I want to do this. I want you, Jon." He's sitting up now, his eyes studying my face. He leans in and his mouth captures mine in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck me, Jon. Fuck me now."

He doesn't need to ask twice. I reach over to the desk drawer and pull out some lubricant. Pushing Trip back down I kiss his soft full lips, "Just relax, " I say.

I move his legs up and place a pillow under his hips as I settle between his legs. I put some lube on my fingers and slowly reach down to Trip's opening. He gasps as I slide my finger in slowly. He's tight and hot and it makes my cock twitch. One finger becomes two, then three, and Trip moans as I find the tender spot within. He's panting really hard now. I'm getting hotter just listening to him.

"Now Jon. Please. Now." His voice is a raspy moan.

"Whatever you want baby," My own voice sounds guttural, primal.

I apply lube to my rock hard dick. I slide the cock in and we both gasp in pleasure. There is a moment when he noticeably relaxes, allowing me to push deeper into him. I almost cum right there and then. He's so tight; I know I'm not going to last long. I start to gradually build a rhythm, pumping into him with long thrusts careful no to hurt him.

"Oh God Trip you feel so good," I practically growl the words out.

Trip's loud moans urge me on so I drive in harder, faster. He reaches for his own cock but I beat him to it. I pump his cock in a hard swift rhythm matching my trusting dick in his ass. Trip's hand covers mine and we both jerk him off together. I'm on the edge. So is he. He cries out suddenly, his fingers tightening on mine as he comes hard, his cock jetting cum as it spasms in my hand. It's too much for me and I lose whatever small amount of control I had, coming deep within Trip, calling out his name as I do.

I collapse onto Trip, panting, spent. When I can open my eyes again, I rise up on my elbows and look down at him. Hair mussed, eyes closed—he's still trying to catch his breath. He's breathtaking. Well at least to me he is.

"That was amazing," he says lazily, turning his face towards mine.

I kiss him. It's a soft kiss, not like the hungry ones before, one of warmth and deep affection.

"We should do it again," he says with an impish smile.

I laugh as I pull out of him and lower myself to my side. I pull him into me snuggling him close. I don't know why Trip decided to take me as a lover, but I'm not complaining.

"You want to stay here tonight?" I ask.

I wanted to say that I've loved him for years and that this is the best damn night in my life. I want him to stay here forever. But I don't want to scare him off. Not after I just got him here with me, in my bed, in my arms.

"If that's okay with you," he rests his head against my shoulder, his blonde hair soft against my neck.

"I don't really want to be anywhere but here. I like it here. With you."

That's good enough for me.


End file.
